My Favorite Girl
by Ms.DeBbY
Summary: Amber moves around a lot, she had best friends and a perfect boyfriend, she lost it and moved to a small town, of course she was mad but she couldnt be mad when she found out who her neighbors were. Can this city girl fall for a down to earth city boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story i dont not own justin or amber. please review.**

Amber POV

great i had to move...again. i said goodbye to all my friends and then i had to say goodbye to the love of my life, tony, my boyfriend.

Here is how it all started my mom is a CEO and she gets transferred A LOT. So since its only been me and my moms my whole life i have to move from time to time. So three weeks ago my mother bought me a new phone and got me tickets to Justin Bieber. My mother isnt the generous type so i knew what was up. My name is Amber, i had four best friends and a boyfriend i was incrediably in love with. Within ten minutes i lost all of that, suddenly tears grew in my hazel eyes.

"honey? are you okay?" my mother knew something was wrong, she always does. i guess the tears falling down my face didnt help.

"yeah, its just in two weeks it was going to be me and tony's one year anniversary."

"well, you will meet someone new, and i found out who our neighbors are, remember that popstar who jessica was obsessed with, justin kiber?" i wasnt obsessed with him but he was gorgeous. i guess knowing our new neighbors made me feel a tad bit better.

"You mean justin bieber?"

"You know what i mean punk." She always knew how to make me smile.

-two hours later-

i must of fallen asleep cause the next thing i say was a medium size blue house. "hey baby, did you have a nice nap?" she rubbed my shoulder, "here is your new home."

"Yay..." I said sarcastically. but my mother had already got out of the car and went to the U-Haul truck. Great its the end of summer and school starts in two days, i wonder if... In the middle of my thought i heard the sweetest voice, i reconized it from somewhere.

"The one who makes me crazy, my favorite my favorite girl.." Those were the words i heard.

"Justin, honey come here please!!" A woman next door yelled to the boy on the porch. The boy went inside only to come back out with a woman and a little girl.i was still in the car fixing my smeared make up only to hear my mother talk to someone.

"Amber, sweeetie come here please."

"Sure thing one minute." Great put on a smile pretend like i want to be here. I got out of the car and ouch!

"Amber are you okay?" The older boy came to help me, he put out his hand only for me to look up and see H I M.

"Hey are you okay, im justin." He showned that gorgeous smile of his, it only made me blush.

**This is my first time i am writing tell me what you think. THANK!!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate it when people only write one chapter so here is the second one. ENJOI**

i felt my face get hot, i got to my feet and looked down the whole time, too embarressed to look up. I felt him staring at me, thats when i was reminded of Tony.

"Sweetie, why dont you and justin get to know each other, the movers will help me unpack." She then walked away with Pattie, they seemed to get along fine.

"Sooo...." I forgot Justin was standing next to me. " So, umm this is Melony, my little sister." He picked her up and kissed her cheek, she giggled.

"She is so cute! Wow you have a great smile." uhhh, why did i just say that? " Umm sorry, that was random."

"haha its alright, you have pretty eyes." We started to walk around the block, talking and laughing as if we knew each other for years. "Hey do you like video games?"

"Pshh, im the master at video games." I couldnt help but laugh at myself.

"You want to go play some at my house, i think Melony is getting a little tired." He put her on his shoulders, and we walked to his house.

"Do you know what school you are going to yet?" It seemed like the cookiecutter popstar wasnt so into himself, he was actually really sweet and down to earth.

"Um some high school down the street. Its gonna be really weird, a new school and i know NOBODY."

"Merrywhether high school?" He seemed excited when he said the name.

"Umm yeah thats the one, you know the school?"

"Yeah i go there! Well seems like you will know someone, there." He smiled then handed me the remote.

**-Three hours later-**

"Haha, told you i was the master at video games." I felt comfortable around him, seems like i made a new friend. "Well what..." _Rinnnnng rinnng ri... _" Hello?Oh hey. um hold on a sec," I turned to Justin, " Um its my boyfriend i guess i will see you later?"

"Boy-boyfriend? Um i mean yeah of course. see you around amber." He hugged me then i went home.

Justin's POV

_Of course someone like Amber has a boyfriend, she is cute, funny, and is great at video games. She is great, ugh justin what are you doing, you just broke up with Christy. You cant rush into another relationship. Just be her friend, if something happens it happens. Ugh i can be so stupid sometimes._

**-Later that day-**

"Hey Justin, what did you and Amber do today?"Sometimes my mom is a little too involved in my life.

"Can we not talk about that?" The last time i liked a girl, that ended badly i was heart broken, and i didnt want to tell my mom, of all people, i had a new crush. Before she could interrogate me i ran off to my room. i layed in my bed staring at my ceiling. That was until i heard rocks at my window. When i went to check it was Christy. She knew my mom didnt like her cause of what happened so the window was the best solution. Christy and i havent talked since the break up but i wanted to see what she wanted.

"Umm hey." She looked at her feet.

"Did you need something?" I said that kinda harsh i could tell she was hurt.

"i just wanted to say im sorry and i was stupid and i want you back." After she cheated on me, lied to me adn broke my heart she says sorry.

"OK? Well did you think sorry would fi..." She pressed her lips against mine.

"Hey Jus.... oh sorry." My heart fell to the floor, i couldnt believe what was happening Amber ran down the stairs and out the door. I pushed Christy away and ran after Amber.

"Hey Miss Rodriguez is Amber here?" I needed to fix this, but what was this feeling i had? It made my stomache turn in knots.

"Yeah first door upstairs. Whats going.."

i Ran up the stairs trying not to fall. "Amber?" I entered her room, she was on the phone.

**Well thats the second chapter, it was a little corny but i liked it. Please review thanks!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah i cant stop writing but hope you like it**

**Third Chapter**

Amber's POV

"Jesse, im glad you could help. I mean breaking up with Tony was the right thing to do right? Cause maybe i like someone else." Ugh i couldnt have feelings for justin its been a day. But that day we spent together was amazing. "Yeah well call me later, and tell me how he is." Jesse was Tony's sister but she was okay with me and Tony dating we actually became best friends.

"Uhem..." I turned around to see Justin, how long had he been standing there? Why was he in my room?

"Oh um hey... sorry about walking in on you. your mom let me in...is that your girlfriend?" I couldnt stand to look at him so i went to my window and sat on the ledge. "She is pretty..." Wow, why am i feeling like this? Am i.... NO! im not jealous?? Ugh stop it Amber.

"Let me explain...."

"No need to i get it your you and of course you have a girlfriend, i mean its not like i like you, i just met you." What is up with me today? i keep saying whats on my mind. The expression on his face made him seem hurt.

"You broke up with your boyfriend?" I felt a sense that he went from hurt to hopeful, i could tell by the smile on his face.

"uhh yeah, you heard that?"

"Yeah... sorry..." Sudden his phone vibrated. "Ugh my friend chris wants me to go chill iwht him, i gotta go. talk to you later?" Before anything he kissed my cheek then left my room.

That kid sure is strange, but something about him, idk.

Justins POV

Amber Rodriguez, she is pretty she has amazing eyes a great smile and she makes my stomache toss and turn. But she is only a friend, keep telling yourself that justin.

I got into my car and went to Chris' house, i told him the whole situation and said he must meet her.

"WHAT?!?! WHY? what are you gonna do to her?" The time he met christy things didnt go exactly right. She punched him and then got made at me. Thinking of that day made me shiver.

"Hey J.B. nothing i just want to see what your so worried about with this chick." Yeah i heard that one before.

"Well i gotta go see you later , ight?"

-First Day of School-

Amber's POV

Ugh the first day of school, im scared nervous, and high school just scares me. Im looking at my schedule when someone grabs my waist. "ah.. oh hey justin! Ugh is confusing and to be honest im scared." He just laughed at me, "im glad i amuse you."

"Here i will walk you to your first class, its...math! ah we have that class together."

"Hey baby!" Christy grabbed justin adn tried to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Um christy we broke up plus i like someone else," he looked at me and smile, " so um i guess we are done here." he grabbed my hand and pulled me to our class. i looked back and mouthed _you will regret that new girl. Justin is mine._

"Hey justin, what was that about?" He turned around.

"umm..well these is this gir.." my lips met his. his eyes widened, but i couldnt help it.

**Well i hope you liked it! They might be moving a little fast but tell me what you think. **


End file.
